Castle on the Hill - Torchood Tree Part 1
by Awatere11
Summary: A lone figure stands on a cliff looking out over the sea, the castle behind him both imposing and comforting as it is all he has to potect himself ... and his little one. His lover is gone, maybe never to return and he is cast out, only the crumbling ruin left to protect and comfort now. ... this came to me in a dream .. just a little ten chap story. Love ya crumbly cakes xxx
1. Chapter 1

I woke from a strange dream that did not leave me so I lay in the dark mulling it over and from those images and flashes of a dream came this story. I do not know what it means, or where it came from but whatever muse was whispering in my ear that night dear reader … it was one of pure melancholy.

…

1

The castle is in various degrees of repair, people working diligently to place stonework as others move about with the daily tasks of a normal life. Someone throws dishwater out the back door as smells of cooking waft about. Washing is on a line blowing in the breeze, white tunics and sheets. It was a white wash day.

The castle is on the point of a river mouth, the sea and river mixing as the blue meets the green and the foam churns. The grass around the castle is brown, wind burnt and dry with the summer heat. It is clearly a late summer and although the sun has cast it's angry eye over the land there is a cool southern wind blowing off the sea.

The figure stands on the bluff looking out over the water as children play on the beach below, their laughter mixing with the sound of the gulls and the clanging of the men working in the forge in the keep. A woman is chasing one as two men watch silently. Guards.

The figure is clothed in many layers of fabric, as if chilled to the bone despite the warmth of the sun. The wind whips the cotton about as the black and dark blues swirl in his shadow, the only parts of him visible the hands as a hood hides his face. His hands. Yes, they contain a worry stone. It is polished and clearly well loved, any markings or paint worn away and the faint bumps still there only vaguely resemble the body of a small dragon, the life of this stone constantly lived in these fingers that even now are turning it, smoothing it, caressing it as if it were a lover.

There is the clattering of hooves and the dim rolling thunder of carriage wheels, causing the figure to turn, his hood blowing back briefly as it is caught in the wind and his face is younger than we thought it would be, not as weathered as his mood or stone. His eyes a stormy grey to match the loud blowing in, the rain that will be here before dark.

He seems to hesitate as he watches the ornate carriage roll towards them then his frown mars his face, the handsome look of concentration becoming one of annoyance. Genuine annoyance. His hand slips the stone into a pocket as he swings from the bluff, leaving the children to play down below with their watchers.

He moves with grace and speed along the stone path towards the castle, the only entrance from this point is though what appears to be an overgrown garden. Long since neglected as is everything else. As he moves along the barely distinguishable path his hand reaches out to touch a dead tree standing in the middle of the courtyard. Like a sentry. Or a Wraith.

It is the Torchwood Tree.

It is said that the lightning that hit this tree was dragons' breath. It has stood for many years, maybe hundreds. It never grows, yet never dies. Perpetually frozen like it is preserved from the flame that raced though its sap as though it were heroin in the veins of a junkie. The leaves had exploded and the bark crackled then hardened to stone. Sometimes when he touched it, he heard the cracking still.

The legend says … he who can entice the leaves back to the tree is the true owner of the castle. The true Master of the Glen. Of course, they say a great many thing, all fanciful and bullshit.

His fingers seek that bark.

He lets them scrabble for a moment as if drawing strength from it then he let that hand drop, along with his shoulders as he moves once more, slipping inside to the incoming annoyance.

.

.

.

..

The woman was younger than the man although both were elderly. She was taking in the refurbishment underway, a look of distain as she plucked at some fabric on a table, the dust riding from it as she dropped it back with a huff of annoyance. They had entered the castle from the front, unannounced or invited as if they owned the place, her skirts brushing the immaculate floor even as outside the dist from the construction marred the ground.

"Leave it" he warned in a low tone as the figure burst form the garden doors and strode towards them.

He stopped a good four feet from them and began to unravel the many layers of cloth, a woman rushing to help gather the layers he would seek again when the children's laughter called him back to the sunlight. The colours seem to lighten for a moment and the woman recognised a layer that had been someone else's' once. She froze as she stared at the pale blue cloth that was so delicately handled then at the man now dressed only in a tunic and trousers, his face free of the hood and his hair swept back off his face.

He looked at young as the first time they had met him. So many years ago now … at least … fifteen? Sixteen? Surely not. This man could not be thirty odd? He raised his head to look them in the eye, something he could not do back then as he had scraped and bowed as most of the common folk do. But that was then and this is now. He is not the waif abandoned on their doorstep by his family to serve in their house anyomre.

No.

They are in his house toady.

"Mi' Lady. Mi' Lord" his voice was gentle, not the hint or trace of anger and trepidation he felt either as he stared them down.

"Hello Ianto" the woman finally said, inclining her head in the most she could offer as a greeting.

Ianto stared at the mother of his long missing soul mate and fought the grimace of pain. His heart pounding as he hoped they would piss off back to where they had come from before they saw too much.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Sorry to disturb you boy" the old man finally spoke as Lady Harkness sought a chair, plinking into Ianto's without a second thought. Again, Ianto hid his annoyance.

"We heard a rumour that you were feuding with the Spencers. We come to ensure the continued good graces between our peoples" she spoke with the authority of one who wears the fucking pants here and Ianto glanced at the man who showed the sorrow of a man who knew it.

"We have had discussions, not a feud. Your tenant is a hard headed man. Seems he wanted to dispute the property line for some grazing ground. He became … troublesome and it resulted in some stock being taken by him as punishment for being on the ground he considered his. He refused to return the stock and threatened harm to my shepherd. I was duty bound to intervene and remind him of the treaty, the lines and what is mine."

"What is Jackson's!" she corrected, the flare of anger there now.

"Jack is not here" Ianto snapped "I am and as long as I am I shall bloody well do the job. Do not forget yourself madam. This is my home."

"The outcome?" the old man asked, cutting off his wife as she opened her mouth for another volley.

"After some … discussions … it was agreed that the land is mine. OURS. Therefore as a show of good faith I asked why he wanted it. Apparently it is the preferred trail to cross for his people with their fishing nets. I agreed that he could use that land for this, that our two peoples could live in peaceable agreement. Mine graze, his fish. Share. It is still mine but I shall share with my neighbour. He was mollified by this, returned the stock …well most of it. He had eaten some. Also agreed to pay a stipend for using the trial. The fish is feeding my people as well as the livestock now."

"Really? You really got him to agree to pay with fish for walking over your land?" the old man was amused, rising from his chair as he laughed faintly "By the gods, you are a fierce one. His family has been on that land for generations and walked that way to fish every day, no wonder he took the pip."

Ianto did not answer, preferring to stare at the mother of his gone mate, her face contorting as she struggled to find something nasty to say. It had always been like this, long before Jack had been taken. She had hated Ianto on sight, it was clearly never going to change and although Ianto could not prevent what had happened, she blamed him. But … if the rain fell she blamed him too.

Movement from a darkened section of the room and Ianto had bare moments to react as he turned in an attempt to usher the child away but it was not looking at the visitors, his little hands clutching the kitten as he seemed unaware that he was breaking a rule.

"Tadda. May I have this one?" he asked, holding up the kitten and Ianto felt bile rising as the child raised his face to him, the small cleft chin and brilliant blue eyes were a dead giveaway as to whom this child belonged to.

"Jax." Ianto sighed sadly, the sharp intake of breath alerting the child finally and his face changed to one of dismay as he suddenly saw tht he had interrupted something. Rule number one. Never approach strangers. Hide.

"Sorry Tadda" he whispered softly "I did not see them for the pillar."

Ianto didn't look at the hateful people who were transfixed by their grandson, instead he knelt and addressed his son "Yes. You may have this one. I did promise you could have one this time. Go take him to Rhys, he will help you with some things for him."

"Yes Tadda" the little boy smiled, that smile warming the dull room for a moment as the old couple clutched at one another, their son's doppelganger so sweet. Then he ran away, the kitten clutched to his chest with glee, totally unaware that unlike the kitten he had control of, the cat was out of the bag completely.

Ianto rose to stare at his in-laws.

"He is none of your business. You made that clear when you cast me out. If and when Jack returns … his son will welcome him home with glee in his heart and without the knowledge that his grandparents are horrid scummers that were unable to honour the vows of soul mates." Ianto said calmly "And now, I would like you to leave. You are not welcome here, never are yet you come and act like you own the place. This is mine. Been in MY family for generations. There is nothing of Jack's here bar his heartbeat in the two of us. Clearly, that does not belong to you as you cast us out when he was taken. Jax does not know you exist, I told him we are alone, as we are. My family and his father's family abandoned us. He had a pure heart, does not dwell on your madness or melancholy that causes more pain. I do not speak of it to him. He only knows that his father is a hero, a wonderful handsome man who will one day return to my arms and will release my heart from its painful cage. That is all he needs to know."

"That is our blood" she hissed, her anger white hot as she finally saw that for the last four years she had been mourning the loss of her first born when another first born was kept from her.

"He is Torchwood now" Ianto was finally done, waving his hand towards the doors. "Now leave. Next time send a runner ahead so I can be ready for your unwelcome intrusion."

She wanted to speak again and the old man cut her off neatly as he stepped between the two of them "Do you need anything Ianto lad?"

"Only my heart" Ianto replied calmly "Only his heartbeat."

Ianto watched the woman clambering up into the carriage with a mixture of dread and anger. How dare they come, how dare they judge. And damn it all … that child just opened a can of worms he knew he could not contain.

As the carriage started to wobble away he swung to address a nearby guard "Get me John!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

"And they saw him!"

"Yes. It all happened so fast I had no time to react. He came straight up to them, presented his face and I could see her gears turning at such a rate steam was coming out of her ears. Yes. She knows Jax exists" Ianto sighed.

John Hart was sitting on the desk as Ianto sat in his chair watching the man. Ianto hated bums on tables but had grown accustomed to this man's manners. He was Jack's oldest friend, the only one who knew Jack longer than Ianto … he made allowances for him.

"Fuck."

"Exactly" Ianto rubbed at his face "I will need more protection around him for a while. I do not trust her. A snatch and grab might be her style. Simply take him, claim blood rights once he is in her hands. I do not want to lose my child, we both know that would kill me. They are all I have left of Jack. Thank the gods she never saw Jewel."

John pushed off from the table and walked slowly to the window to look out at his Godchildren. His limp was more pronounced today, as he had ridden like the wind to get here once Ianto had sent word that he needed him. As he would always move quickly for that message. He had promised Jack that he would take care of him … protect them. Jack hadn't even known Ianto was with child when the battle occurred, things went south and Jack had been scooped up with other soldiers, taken as hostages in this long siege that seemed to last forever.

"I have had word."

Ianto seemed to stop breathing as he stared at the man.

"It is fourth or fifth hand so … I do not know the merit of it. My people are still looking into it but there is a prison camp near the Badlands. Apparently, it is said that one of the prisoners is kept apart from the others. Treated slightly differently. Could be nothing. Simply talk. Could be someone else." John turned from drinking in the laughing child out on the grass with the cat, looking instead to the thin man whose gaze was drilling a hole in him "But … the talk is … his eyes are as blue as the summer sky."

"What do you feel in your gut?"

"It's him. It has to be. We have searched every fucking known hidey-hole for the last four years, this is the first time we have found anywhere with a separated prisoner. I can only hope this is him. It may be a trap. A rouse. They know I seek with malice." John limped back and settled on the table once more, looking keenly at the tired mass in the chair "Did you at least eat today?"

"I ate a pear"

John couldn't help the soft laughter that bubbled up as he shook his head and a sad smile in response was the most he could have hoped for.

"Fish pie for the evening meal." Ianto offered "I shall eat some of that. I like fish pie, have not had one in years. Stay for supper, sleep and travel tomorrow. You know they would love a bedtime story from Uncle Johnny."

"I know" John turned and watched the children some more. The little kitten was prancing about chasing a piece of string and the little one's laughter was so heartbreakingly familiar that John swallowed thickly. "They have no claim. They declared loudly and publically that you are cast out. They cannot take it back."

"I know … but she is a bloody witch"

"Tell me about it" John snorted, sitting back on the window ledge to enjoy the warmth of the sun and the laughter of his best friends' children. A balm after the sorrows as of late. "And I can watch you eat something as well."

"Horrible man" Ianto snorted as he leaned forward to start writing something on the parchment "You know … you are lucky that I love you when you are so horrid."

"Yes Eye Candy, I know" John whispered affectionately as he listened to the scratching of the quill on the paper.

He knew he was a horrible thing, a terrible, horrid thing.

It was all his fault Jack was taken after all.


	4. Chapter 4

4

John left at dawn knowing the tears on the tiny cheeks would force another day's visit. He could never say no to Jax and sweet Jewel. Ianto was hard enough, his stoic look as he touched John's boot, his hand gripping with a strength that came from desperation "Ride well. Be careful. Come back."

It was the goodbye Ianto always gave, as he had with Jack four long years ago. It broke John's heart that it was now him getting that show of affection when Ianto's heart had so little left to give.

John didn't look back, letting the horse trot along the trail as he left the only family he had ever truly known.

.

.

.

.

The camp was a flurry of noise as per usual and the guards were laughing as they shared a pipe behind the buildings.

"They have the bitch coming tomorrow"

"Ahhh fuck. We will be ordered to wear full dress. I fucking hate those tunics. Scratchy horse blankets!"

"I know. Wants to needle this one some more"

Inside the room, his head against the wall listening to the voices filtering through the slats in the too high window was Jack. He was a shadow of the man he had once been. Starved and beaten, dirty and bedraggled he looked more like a beggar than a man of wealth.

In his left hand he held a stone.

It was a small one, easily hidden in his hand when the guards came in each time and the closest thing to a worry stone he could afford right now. He had scooped it up that first night, chained to seven others who were in various stages of death. One dead already. Jack knew he might die, knew that morning had been the last time he would ever know the comfort of a loving hand. This might have been the closest he would ever be to him again. Thinking of his fine fingers worrying that little dragon Jack had given him while they were still courting..

Ianto.

Jack held the image of his beloved Soul Mate now as he listened to the guards. SHE was coming again. She did at least three times a year. He didn't know why, what she hoped to achieve. The questions never made sense anyway.

Not to him.

He had long since come to the conclusion that they had snatched the wrong one. So much time and effort put into taking Jack, the young Lord Harkness with all his finery and flash. They thought him the one who knew. Of course … they knew only his family. He did not have the answers needed for the castle and land …and still to some extent does not know the depth of Ianto's bloodline and he knows deep in his gut that the strange questions being thrown at him like stones are ones Ianto might be able to answer. Not him.

Jack was a Lord. His bloodline seeped in the land his parents still live on.

Ianto?

Something else.

.

.

.

.

Ianto shifted from the sun spot, turning from the spot he liked to watch his son from, the child laughing as he ran down below in the garden. That poor old garden needed work. Jewel was inside as she often was in the full sun of the day, not a fan of it like her brother. Like her Tad, she burned so easily.

"Sire?"

"Don't"

"Mi' Lord."

"Better Maildred" he turned to the aide who stood waiting, no fear as he knew Ianto would never harm him. He reached out to accept the letter, knowing who it was from with a groan.

_Dear Ifan_

_It has come to our attention that you are harbouring a child that is of the Harkness Bloodline. We want to know the name of the mother and the place of birth for our records. At which church was his birth recorded and baptism given? _

_We are deeply disappointed that you have chosen to keep this woman and child secret from us, as Jack's only relatives we should have had the opportunity to care for this woman and child, as is our rite and …_

Ianto stopped reading, screwing it up and the aide watched with wonder as the parchment burst into flame, falling like ash to the floor. Ianto sighed. Temper … temper. His power was getting stronger.

"Next time the poor runner arrives give him food and comfort then send him back with the letter unopened." Ianto said calmly "I see no need to continue being polite to these people."

"Yes S…sir."

"Almost!" Ianto snorted softly "Careful. This land is a strange one, even as this ancient piece of dirt is mine … beyond my borders are all kinds of strange things I have no want for."

Ianto didn't know what was more insulting, that they thought they could claim ownership of his son, or the fact it had never occurred to them that he had carried his child himself. Of course … only those males of the ancient royal line can carry a child. And to be fair, Ianto had NEVER declared his heritage. The fact he was here in this castle should be warning enough that he was of the old blood.

The Torchwood Tree was waiting for hundreds of years for the right one to come along and was listening. Ianto had held his breath as he buried the afterbirth from his son and daughter at the base of said tree, his soft words spoken in the ancient tongue. He had not really believed the old stories, had hoped though. Had hoped his mother's whispers in the dark were true.

Where he now stood high in the tower he could see the top of the tree.

The single red leaf hidden from the view of those on the ground.

But it was there.

Torchwood Castle was about to bloom once more and the old blood was going to declare.

Ianto felt no fear in the empty threats of Jack's family. Lord and Lady Fucktard.

After all … he was the great-grandson of a fucking king!


	5. Chapter 5

5

"I have seen" John said as he watched Ianto fiddle with the plate of food he did not want.

"What did you see?" Ianto asked softly, almost whispered.

"I rode to the nearest dell, my man looked five minutes to the west as the crow flies" John replied with equal quiet in his voice, Ianto looking up at him with those eyes boring into his soul.

"And what might a crow have seen?"

"One is being held separate from the others. Food being taken in, HER going in, screaming and coming out angry. Also … brief but a bark of laughter at something she had said or asked. I know that mocking laugh. It's him" John replied.

Ianto stared at him a little longer, then let his eyes wander to the others listening in the room. Finally he asked "And what do you suggest we do now?"

"It is heavily fortified, SHE made sure of that but she made one mistake" John replied, shuffling closer to Ianto "The land is not only fertile … it's damp."

"Damp?"

"Not only does an underground river run beneath the camp, there are tree everywhere, the buildings of wood." John said as he glanced around at those leaning closer "The ammunitions and gunpowder is all kept in a single building in the centre of the place, the prisoners all kept on one side, the guards on the other. They had to split the camp."

"And Jack."

"Yes. He is kept on the other side of the camp, almost by the fence." John said as he gave the final piece.

"So it's really him. They have him close enough to … to …" Ianto rose from his chair and walked to the window, looking out as his child laughed down below, chasing the kitten in the moonlight as his nanny struggled to get him inside for bed as his sister was probably already asleep.

'How will it happen?"

"I thought it best to approach the Queen, ask for her help as they are distant cousins or something, right?" John said after considering "More might, less blow back. See if she can spare some of her elite."

"No. The less they see of me the better. If they even suspect for a moment that they have the wrong one, it will definitely cause a problem" Ianto sighed as he rubbed at his face with the heels of his hands, his tiredness showing. "Take our own, keep it quiet."

"The problem is the fact I will have to take so many with me. A show of arms. It will leave you undefended" John warned "To get in, to get him out I cannot just use stealth. I must use muscle. I cannot in good faith leave you open like that. After all … in the four year she has had him she has NEVER had him this close, this openly or for so long. I can't help but feel it is a trap of some sort. Too easy."

"I agree but it is worth the risk, yes?" Ianto swung to address him, alarmed that it sounded so much like John was wavering in his resolve.

"Look … I want to storm in there and thrash the lot of them, take him back and ride home triumphant but she is excepting that" John waved an arm as they had a rare argument "And what about you? Here alone? What if this is a ploy to get you undefended? If she has worked out she has the wrong one. She wants you? The easiest way to do that is to draw me and our men away. Then swoop in and snatch you up. I could lose both of you! I would never forgive myself!"

"I cannot survive much longer without him anyway. Each passing month deadens me more inside. If not for Jax and Jewel, I would have already given up. To have Jack this close and not to act … could you forgive that either?" Ianto asked softly, seeing the pain in John's eyes.

"No" John slumped back in his chair defeated. As always the bloody stubborn man had worn him down.

"I will not be undefended. Here, on my dirt with my people all around me … I will not be as open and fragile as she suspects" Ianto settled as well and John looked at him long and hard.

"You know. You know she is coming for you, the trap is not there … it is here."

"Yes. I know she is coming for me. She does not know of Jax or Jewel, she thinks she can take me and win. Thinks I am the weak fool of a mate she needs to either hold over Jack for his compliance, or to tell her what I know instead. She still does not know who or what I am."

"What?" John repeated, still unsure himself as Ianto was the weirdest cat in the world.

"Exactly."

"Riddles. Always riddles with you" John rose "Does a man's head in."

"Can't help you there" Ianto shrugged, "Prepare to ride. Go. Take them and fly."

"Yes Mi' Lord" John said with a snort of amusement, watching as Ianto tuned his head to once more watch his son.

He would be ready to defend.


	6. Chapter 6

6

John rode out while it was still dark, hoping the cloak might afford him some surprise value even as he knew deep down he ws already being watched. The queen would send some help, her men would meet him on the trail. The best he could have hoped for.

Ianto was so calm.

It was slightly unnerving.

He stood watching the better part of his security leave with John then turned and looked back at the castle that loomed over him in the moonlight. After a few minutes, he headed inside and swung the creaky gates shut.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Come on, stop it!" Ianto laughed, slapping at the one who was cavorting about like a bloody sprite._

"_Oh my Lord, what?" Jack said in a silly voice, batting his lashes as he lay back against a crumbling stone wall. The low wall was waist height, surrounding a garden with an old wizened up tree in the middle and Ianto's' smile faded as he looked up at it._

"_Jack?" he said softly "where are we? Where did you bring me?"_

"_This is Torchwood Castle" Jack swung to wave an arm at the ruins, "Once upon a time this was a huge castle. As you can see, some of it still exists. There was a storm here or something. Lightning struck this tree and the power of it blew part of the keep apart. See the north tower shell? That used to be the tallest part of it, looking out to sea with a light in the highest window like a lighthouse to warn off sailors. In ancient times it was also a beacon for dragons."_

"_Dragons" Ianto snorted, pulling his young lover to him "Your mother lived around here then?"_

"_Stop it! You are so horrible … this is the only piece of land my father does not own now." Jack roared with mirth, slamming their mouths together as Ianto moaned and struggled without any real strength. Soon they were naked in the long grass enjoying long since well known remedies for such excess energy._

"_You know … I think I own this" Ianto said dreamily as they lay in the shade of the dead tree, the warm sunshine creeping around its huge truck as if seeking them. The sound of crickets and the soft breeze made them both sleepy. "Those papers left with me … I think one of them is a deed? I will dig them out when we get home"_

"_It belongs to ancient blood" Jack said after a while. "Father says this is the one parcel of land he can never own. Mother dreams of owning everything around here but this parcel? From beyond the far tree line there is a river. The far bank of that river it our property line. All of this belongs to ancients."_

"_I think I do" Ianto rolled onto Jack and stroked his face "I think … some papers or something in the desk. I shall have to investigate when my lover is not so amorous that I shall have to demand seconds."_

"_Oh, you greedy pig" Jack gasped with fake horror "You are such a sex fiend."_

"_I know … a proper letch!" Ianto whispered, and then leaned down to kiss Jack with vigour, their youthful laughter stirring the branches of the tree as it heard the call of the blood._

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat in the garden, his hand on the bark of the old tree as he struggled with his emotions. The urge to cry so great as the faint echo of that laughter seemed to linger in the dawn breeze.

It was coming.

He knew better that John did that this was going to be a trial by fire. His mother had told him stories as a youngling on her knee, had whispered things, shown him things, taken him to meet old people that wanted to touch his face and stare into his eyes before clicking their tinges and speaking in the old tongue they only spoke when alone together.

The tree listened and tried it's best to comfort the one seeking, the one needing.

As the first rays of the sun hit it, another leaf sprouted from a high branch, seeking the power of the star.

..

.

.

.

.

John pulled his mount to a halt, turning in the saddle to address those with him "I want Marsh to ride ahead, scout for any traps. Tale four men with you, be large and loud, attract attention if there may be any on the trail. Crow, I want you to follow with stealth."

They all nodded as five men broke from the formation and started to canter away, slowing to a walk once more and they started to sing a bawdy song and laugh loudly. The man John had called Crow settled back in his saddle and closed his eyes, sighing softly as he seemed to slump back and then a movement in his clothing, a shadow seemed to rise as if smoke.

A black crow burst onto the daylight and it flew overhead as John turned to another waiting patiently "Keiron. I want your eyes as well, report back when you have made contact."

"I can go in?" the man asked with excitement.

"Yes. For goddess sake, do not get caught … yes. This is it. Do or die, one way or another I am getting him out or shall die trying. No turning back." John said and everyone nodded their agreement as they settled back to wait for the return of the crow.

Keiron slumped back in the saddle and his left boot seemed to elongate and drop, like it was melting as the black oozed down into the ground and after a few moments a ferret rose to look around and then race off with a speed that was …well … not quite right.

Not that anything was.

John felt in his bones that they were making mistakes and Ianto had been far too fucking calm. He settled back to wait.

Only time could tell now.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto heard the clatter of hooves and stood with incredulity. They would not dare to come here now, like this.

He walked slowly toward the front doors, watching the servants peek out, look back at him then open the doors and to his acute dismay, Jack's parents entered along with others. Their faces were stony, her look one of triumph as she strode along at the front of the pack "I am here for the boy."

"MY child is still abed, sleeping at this ungodly hour madam and I shall not wake him for the likes of this stupidity!" he snarled back, "How dare you!"

"Lady Harkness has every right to demand a checking of the bloods" the man said smugly with the large bag being carried by his assistant. Both of them moving for the desk by the window like they had every right to invade his home. Medical equipment? Really?

Ianto looked over at the old man "Franklin, you know as well as I that this is not the order of things. She is breaching so many codes here … if you do not take her in hand I shall be pushed into a corner and I do not like being cornered."

"I am sorry boy. She has not slept since seeing him. We are not stupid; we know that is Jackson's child." Franklin sighed softly "You cannot truly keep him, not if he is my blood."

"You come here, into my home … on my dirt and demand MY SON!" Ianto roared with anger "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"Your son" she sneered "Really? Tell me … how much did her silence cost? Hmm? How much of my son's gold is left with the purchase and reconstruction of this bloody monstrosity? What do you have left after pouring good gold into this pit as well as buying off the woman my son clearly loved enough to seed?"

Ianto was bristling, his hand sliding into his pocket to clutch at the stone, seeking comfort from it but instead he felt a warmth that startled him enough to swing back to look out the doors.

"SEAL THE DOORS!" he yelled as he saw the real danger "THEY COME!"

The servants rushed to close the doors, the riders speeding towards the castle kicked up the dirt, creating a cloud of impending doom.

John had been tempted away, as they had feared.

They were coming for Ianto.

.

.

.

.

.

Franklin didn't know what was happening, now in a room in the bowels of the castle as his wife paced angrily, wringing her hands as she looked for something else to throw. The place was littered with things she had already managed to toss about as she screamed. They had been bundled in here with a handful of servants, now shut in only able to listen to the sounds of people running about, distant shouting and then to their horror a loug bang ... the first volley of gunfire.

The door swung open and they all turned as Rhys shoved the child inside, the kitten he had been searching for that had kept him to so long yowling as Jax steeped into the room and a servant rushed to him. The smaller one following him into the room almost unnoticed.

"My little lord and lady, come. I have some food over here, come my loves" she cooed as she led them back the hand to the table and basket, "I think … some milk for Smidge?"

"They are here to harm Taddy" the boy said to his sister, a statement not a question and those around him nodded as the old Lady Harkness crept closer, enthralled by the boy. Seeing her, Jax froze then frowned "You are my Granny. Taddy showed me a picture of you. You bore my Dad. You do not like my Taddy and you told them that they were not welcome in your house. You should not be here, not in mine!"

"Big words for a little boy" Franklin was enamoured now, the jut of the jaw so Harkness that his heart cried out to his long since gone own father, those eyes her mother's.

"I am Jax. I am small, not little. Size does not make man. Action and heart does" came a soft reply.

"He even sounds like him" she sighed.

Actually, it was Ianto's' soft lit but Franklin didn't want to break the spell by pointing this out, instead settling to look deep into the child's eyes "You know who you are then?"

"I am Jackson Ifan Harkness-Jones. I am of the Harkness Clan and from the Torchwood Wildings. I am of this dirt, of this land and you are not welcome" the child drew himself up and Franklin felt a small tendril of fear as the child's eyes focused on his own, the fire in them startling.

"Torchwood Wildlings" she scoffed "I do not believe it, he had told you that old folk lore? The people of the wood. Goddess save us, you know it's just a story. The words old and so worn with time."

"Magic in the words" the little girl child said sullenly "You need to take care Granny. Magic in the room. In the dirt ... in the tree."

Franklin leaned back as his wife gasped with sock, the granddaughter now showing herself as Franklin looked towards the closed door.

He was starting to see something his wife did not.

The faint touch of an ancient ancestor in his own bloodline stirring.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto waited and watched as they drew nearer, then with a soft sigh he walked out to meet them, letting his robes fall back so just the white tunic and soft pael tan leggings were left, his bare feet sinking into the soil.

The men pulled their mounts to a halt and one of them dismounted, striding forward to greet him. In his sleeping clothes, he looked like one of the servants and the sergeant made his fatal mistake of not seeing the tilt of this man's head.

"You there! Go get your master!" he roared, still walking towards him, marvelling that such an old castle had no moat or outer walls to protect it, sitting there in the bloody open like a beacon.

"You have crossed the line" Ianto called back calmly, "You are no longer in the realm of man. Turn back, this will be your one and only warning. You are in my house now."

The sergeant slowed and then stopped a few feet from the man who was now clearly well kept and amazingly clean, the white clothing showing not a speck of the dust swirling around them in the breeze.

A little voice in the back of his head told him he was on thin ice.

.

.

.

.

.

Crow had returned, the ferret still in the camp as it sat looking calmly at the man who was staring back with relief.

Jack reached out "Keiron? Gods, look at you. John is here? No. No, what about Ianto. Tell me you didn't fall for the bait. Come on … oh no!"

"We know" the little voice was high pitched and the creature spoke fast, "We come. He is safe, he waits in the castle, beyond Torchwood woods … were the Torchwood tree looms."

"The old castle? Really?" Jack rose unsteadily to his feet "Then … this is a rescue mission is it?"

"Ready?"

"No." Jack deadpanned "what do you bloody well think?"

"Sasssssyy" the creature hissed with glee, little hands moving as if he were about to do some weird dance but instead Jack knelt, accepting the little one's casting as the magic swirled, filling the space with bright rainbows, settling on Jack.

The little one blessed his friend, hoping this incantation might last.

It had taken him four years to learn it after all.

But Ianto was a good teacher.

.

.

.

.

Franklin stepped out of the front doors, under the front veranda to watch Ianto in the distance as he spoke with the man who had dismounted. The men wore the colours of Hartman. Grey and black. Cold and deadly. He knew they were in great danger and was about to turn back inside to seek a better hiding place for his grandchildren when he heard it.

Faint laughter on the breeze as Ianto let his head tip back.

He openly mocked the man who had demanded something he had no right to, the sergeant's face changing to one of anger as he drew back his hand to strike the young man and he was already swinging it forward when the horses started to bolt. He swung to watch the horses bucking, shaking and generally panicking as if a sea of snakes were about their hooves. His men either fell or dismounted as their rides turned tail and retreated back through the tree line into the dark forest that bordered this land.

Ianto stood impassively watching as the men got up and brushed themselves off, two staying donw groaning with pain. The sergeant turned back to the man he had been addressing, only to hesitate as he saw the look of determination in the man's face, also … he was whispering something under his breath that the man could not quite decipher. He tried but the words did not make sense, it was a language he couldn't recognise and he prided himself in knowing most of them.

Ianto lifted his head and looked down his nose at the man as he gave the last word of the ancient command, the old words holding magic ya know. Magic in the words.

In the garden the tree shuddered with an audible groan as leaves sprouted and bough after bough slowly rotated, releasing the new growth.

Torchwood Tree awoke.

The magic in the dirt renewed.

Ianto stood firm with his bare feet digging in.

.

.

.

.

.

John stood waiting nervously as the others knelt, hands in the dirt with their eyes closed casting as best they could to assist Keiron with the magic cloak.

"It's not working" John said after a while and Crow rose from his crouched position to frown at him.

"Magic in words, do not say them in haste!" he scolded "If you have nothing positive to say, hold your tongue lest you jinx us!"

John blinked with surprise as the man turned back and went to crouch once more, then he rose and swung to stare behind them.

"Ianto had called the magic back."

"What?" John asked with confusion. The other men rising and starting to run in the direction of the camp and the two small figures approaching through the open vastness of the camp's outer fence line.

The cloak flickered then failed, the dog becoming a man on all fours as Jack was revealed as himself and John cursed, riding as well, drawing his sword as the guards also saw the escape in progress.

Crow turned and fell to his knees, letting himself fly … away.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The sun was so bright the place seemed to bleed of colour, Franklin shielding his eyes as he watched Ianto tip his head back, his arms flying out as his fingers stretched as if reaching back down for something … roots. Roots, tendrils of white finery sprung from the ground and seized those hands as Ianto protected what was his. What was Torchwood.

The bloodline sang true as the ancient blood thrummed.

The grass twitched and rose, brown, to white, to green … height rising as it grew an inch.. two.. five….

Franklin stepped back towards the threshold of the castle a flower by the steps rose bloomed, died fell back … as if time were sped up and those in front Ianto cried out as they fell to their knees clutching at their heads, no doubt whatever this was seeming to affect them as well.

Ianto leaned forward and let out an animalistic shriek as he threw the full anger of the blood at them. The men now falling onto their sides, curling in the foetal position as the pain become unbearable and as their bodes turned to ash Ianto took a breath, a deep shuddering breath that stopped the turning time.

He stood swaying now in the field of grass and wild flowers, the mounds of dirt before him crumbling slowly as overhead the murder of crows cawed and circled.

One broke away, banking left and returning to John.

The others followed in formation.

.

.

.

.

.

John was swinging valiantly as Jack struggled with a man on the ground, the guards circling the rescue group with ease as they outnumbered them two to one. Prisoners were shouting as they strained at the wire, being held back by a couple of guards who whipped at the wire only to have to return to another section as the men continued to strain the fencing with rage.

Another of John's men fell, crying out as his heart was pierced by a sword and as two guards finally arrived and raised the guns they had run for in the beginning, John knew they were done. Of course… that is when the crows arrived, descending like black raindrops, getting larger and scarier as they grew closer to earth, then terrifying as they transformed moments before hitting the ground as men dressed in black clothing, with black skin and their eyes were also jet black orbs.

The guards had mere moments to hesitate and recognise ancient magic before the crows struck.

"CROW" John yelled "Jack. Protect Jack!"

As one the crows made a strange noise, all responding as they circled Jack and John who was holding Jack against him as they tried to reach the trees. Get to the tress. Just get to the trees.

Another man fell, John now in dire fear as the trees seemed too far away.

Then they were there … sliding under the canopy that closed around them and engulfed them in it's cold safety.

It may not be Tochwood Woods … but the trees do talk ya know, magic there as well and as anyone of the old blood will tell you … even trees have a hierarchy.

In the garden of the keep the Torchwood Tree bloomed.

.

.

.

..

Ianto slowly sank to his knees, letting his hands hit the ground before he could, on his hands and knees now as he let the earth soothe. Hands on him startled him and he almost reacted but knew the voice that was cajoling him to get up.

Franklin helped his son-in-law stagger back towards the castle as servants rushed to help, his wife appearing at the door with the children clutched against her, her face pale.

"Frankie?"

"Get the kids inside Emma, for fucksake!" he roared back "It's not done yet! Such magic released must flex, it's still building."

Finally at the steps, Franklin tried to get Ianto up them but he drew back "No. I can't … not yet. I … the garden. Get me to the garden."

They moved through the castle's large lower room toward the garden doors, Ianto picking up pace as he flew with the pull of the magic and he slammed out into the garden full of colour and life, throwing his arms around the trunk of the tree that stood reaching for the heavens, the red flowers blooming on the limbs were long and feathery.

"Torchwood" Franklin breasted with wonder "Look Emmaline. It's a true Torchwood Tree. By the Gods … Fire Flowers."

Ianto wept, letting his grief of the last four years seep into the wood as he thanked the ancients for their blessings and Jewel broke free of the woman's clasp, running forward.

"TADDY!"

The tree resounded, the bark cracking as the child threw her own arms around it and the blackened bark started to crumble to reveal the white flesh beneath, new bark forming that was like paper, the famed Torchwood Paper Bark now able to be seen as the tree woke from the millennia of slumber, finally called to protect the bloodline.

"My gods" Emma whispered softly, turning to a servant who now held the kitten as Jax stepped forward to join his family at the tree. "The boy.. who is his mother? Tell me girl … who bore this child?"

The girl looked at her like she was insane, pointing silently at Ianto. Rhys hissed softly to the old woman "Ianto bore them ya silly damned fool of a woman. He was the dam of your son's twins. When you cast him out, he was already seeded, nowhere else to go but home. Here."

Her face paled as she saw her husband shaking his head at her with annoyance. Too late, she saw her folly and she sighed softy. He would never forgive her, would he?

Ianto or the children.

Or Jackson.


	10. Chapter 10

10

It was almost dusk when they got back, Jack almost asleep in the saddle with John holding him against him as they doubled on the horse. Of course John would trust no one else here, this was his responsibility.

They had talked, sitting there in the dark coolness of the trees as prisoners rampaged and guards died out there in the light. They had talked, Jack had admitted to knowing he was at fault. His decision to chase the three men they had flushed from the bushes had been the downfall. Even as John had yelled at him to stop, leave them, come back while he pissed … Jack had raced after them hooting with glee, flowed by the team. John had been left there with a look of doom.

John had found the churned earth that told of a battle, a struggle and more men than Jack could fight on his own. Hartman had struck and the last four years were all his own damn fault. Of course John would not accept that, all this time blaming himself … Jack didn't care. Laughed as he told John he had cursed himself many times, even as he had prayed he would see him again and tell him he bore no ill.

"Ianto" Jack said as they were preparing to leave "Tell me .. is he well?"

John had hesitated, then told him the truth "Your parents blamed him for the snatch. Since he usually came to with us but hadn't that day, your mother accused him of being a spy, setting it all up to gain your wealth and your mother struck him as she screamed that he should hang for this."

"What?" Jack gaped. "He was unwell that day. Throwing up most of the night … I almost did not go either. You were the one who wanted to go"

"Ianto ws forced to flee. Your mother cursed him loudly and profoundly to any and all she spoke to. He was ostracized and he moved to the castle. You know … Torchwood. He is there, he has been rebuilding it and it is looking more refined these days. He misses you, dreams of you, frets for you and had forgiven us both too" John sighed "He is a handsome man, clever and scary too. He waits for your return, we should not dally. I fear leaving him unprotected."

"My parents did not even provide a security detail for him?" Jack was still in shock.

"No. The only contact had been to needle and blame ... well ... it's all going to hit the fan now they have finally seen the reason for his illness and seclusion. He kept them hidden all this time but the other day they came unannounced and Ianto didn't have time to hide him. They know now of him" John said as he got on his horse, shock his foot out of the stirrup and reached and out to Jack so he might join him in the horse.

Jack felt the fall of his heart.

Ianto had another?

.

.

.

.

.

Ahead was the castle, John rousing Jack from the snooze "Hey sleepyhead. Look … shit. Holly fucking hell … there has been battle!"

John's alarm woke Jack and he sat up, looking at the tree line and the green grass beyond. Wild flowers still reaching out for the last of the sun, the moon already clawing up the horizon to take the night shift as the wind sighed softly, caressing his face and welcoming him.

The Torchwood Tree was visible over the walls of the keep, the flowers ablaze as if the tree were on fire, the reds and oranges of the foliage a symphony of colour.

"I don't believe it" John said softy as they walked the horses slowly toward the front doors "It's awoken. The old magic finally woke … fuck me dead."

The doors swung open and Ianto stepped out, still in white, still pristine and still walking tall as he came down the steps and stooped to look at them. Then he saw.

"JACK!" he screamed, running toward them with abandon, Jack feeling the need to slither from the horse to greet him, even if he was too weak to run, by the gods he would meet his love on his feet. Ianto threw his arms around him, sobbing as he held him tightly and the two men swayed as Jack clutched him back.

"My love. My life" Ianto sobbed pulling back enough to look at his face "You need a good feed! And You need a shave. My gods … so handsome. Oh my love. Cariad!"

Jack let go, sobbing now as he buried his face in his love, the smell intense as Ianto smelt of brimstone, wood shavings and that faint tang of dirt he always did.

Of course he did.

Ancients do ya know.

"Taddy?" a little voice called out and Jack stood stunned with shock as Ianto stepped back and turned to their child, his tears flowing freely as he called out to him.

"Jax, come. Daddy is home. Come greet your father!"

Jack didn't know how he got to his knees, just that the little one in his arms felt so damned good. Fitted like a glove against his heart. A second set of little arms too much for him to bear and he wept.

Home.

It was going to be OK now.

John looked over at the murder of crows in the tree line that had followed them all the way back and nodded, those waiting in the trees exploding in a sea of black feathers as they all headed back to their roosts and kin.

To sing of what they saw … to say that they had bore witness … they saw. It was true. It was time!

The Torchwood Tree swayed softly with glee as it felt the first kiss of moonlight.

Magic.

..

.

.

.

.

Like I said, I do not know where this came form … it happened, I wore it within the space of a day and now … this is it.

Don't know if there will be more ... maybe.

Well … looks like I may have a prequel here in my little weird head … hmmmm.

Magic.


	11. Chapter 11

1

"Stop it" Ianto laughed, slapping at his lover as Jack pulled him in for another kiss, then Ianto broke from him, running up the hill as Jack roared and clambered to his feet, racing after him. The picnic was left behind on the blanket Jack had spread, their laughter filing the air along with the birds that were flushed from the bushes.

"What are you looking for Cariad?"

"Well … if this is the Torchwood Tree it will have….aha!" Jack leaned back on his haunches and held out a dirty stone "An offering. Dad said in the olden times people would give this tree offerings to show respect and loyalty to the old blood. They left food, trinkets and stuff."

Ianto accepted the stone, brushing off the dirt to reveal a small carved dragon. He looked hard at it, and then went to hand it back "Put it back. It belongs to the tree."

.

.

.

.

so part ... well ... -5? the prequel, the beginning of the story is now up and running tittled Running up that Hill.


End file.
